


I Set You Apart

by diamonds_and_rust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonds_and_rust/pseuds/diamonds_and_rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Chaos and Order. The reader captures Lucifer and demands he remove the mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Set You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning so if it isn't very good, I apologize.

You were absolutely livid. How dare he mark you like that without your permission? Like he owned you. Like he wanted physical, tangible proof that you belonged to him. So you did what any sane, rational person would do.

You went out of your way to summon Lucifer.

It took weeks for you to finally find a way to bring him to you. Apparently the devil was just as sly as he was portrayed to be. Still, nothing was impossible and you were beyond determined. It took some rare ingredients, but eventually you gathered up all the materials you needed to summon him.

Unwilling to summon him anywhere remotely public, you chose an abandoned barn. It smelled of hay and mud, but you hadn’t chosen it for its scent. The moment that Lucifer appeared, you dropped the lighter you had been holding. Immediately, he was engulfed in a ring of fire.

“Listen up,” you started. He didn’t seem inclined to speak nor did he seem surprised you had summoned him. “I don’t know why the hell you marked my skin; I don’t care. Get it off.”

He arched his eyebrow. “Well, someone didn’t learn their manners.”

“You’re one to talk,” you scoffed. “You’re supposed to be an archangel. You’re the Light Bearer. But you let your pride get in the way. All because you think that the universe owes you something.”

A humorless smile tugged at his lips. “You say that like it’s such a crime,” he murmured. “Humans are selfish, too, you know.”

You shook your head, letting your gaze fall onto the ring of holy fire that surrounded him. The orange flames danced carelessly. “I didn’t come here to discuss philosophy, Lucifer. Get this stupid mark off of me,” you demanded.

“It won’t hurt you,” he replied.

Irritation flickered through you. “That’s not what I asked.”

He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. “It’s a sigil. It let’s me know where you are at all times,” he answered. You tilted your head, bemused by his sudden ploy at honesty. What was he hoping to gain from it?

“Why?”

“I thought you didn’t want to know why, sweetheart.”

You lifted your gaze up to meet his. “I changed my mind,” you said evenly.

He remained silent for a minute. You could see his mind conjuring up different responses, each more dangerous than the last. Lucifer scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’ll tell you if you step in here with me,” he eventually stated.

A sharp laugh left your throat. “Do I look stupid? You’ll use me as a bridge to cross over the fire and then torture me for eternity. And that’s all if you’re feeling generous tonight,” you retorted.

“Then I guess you’ll never find out why,” he shrugged.

Curiosity warred with common sense. You glowered at him; he really was the devil. Lifting your chin, you took a step over the flames. Being near him again reminded your body just what kind of poisonous pleasure he could bring you. The two of you stood still for a moment, watching each other.

“I’m surprised,” you commented coldly.

Lucifer inclined his head. “What use is the devil if you can predict his every move?” he countered. His eyes traced your body, not bothering to hide the fact he was checking you out.

“Eyes are up here, Lucifer.”

“Yes,” he agreed, his gaze fixed on your neck, “but the eyes can only look. I can think of some other senses that could be put to use.”

You swallowed. “Are you going to tell me why now or do you insist on playing games?”

“Maybe,” he mused. “Or maybe I’ll take you here and now on this barn floor. I’d rather have a bed, but someone thought it’d be a good idea to put me in a ring of holy fire.” 

 

He had a slight point. Not that you were going to admit that, but he did find the flaw in your logic. “What do I have to do in order for you to actually tell me?” you questioned. You weren’t even mad, you were just weary.

“Strip for me,” he ordered.

Your first instinct was to mouth off, admittedly. Mouthing off, however, often lead to more arguing and you both knew that the chemistry between you was too strong to ignore. One way or another, the two of you were going to end up making the beast with two backs again. So with a wry lift of your mouth, you began to rid yourself of your shirt and jeans, taking your own sweet time.

If Lucifer was irked by your languidness, he didn’t show it. He, for all intents and purposes, seemed to be enjoying the show. Once you were completely naked before him, Lucifer grasped you by the hips and dragged you closer. His lips met yours hungrily, as if they had missed the touch of yours.

The next thing you knew, you were both on the ground. You were straddling him, his hard length pressed against you through his jeans. Icy blue eyes burned with lust. You rolled your hips against him, the friction of the rough denim of his jeans providing you some much-needed relief.

“You’re such a good little slut,” he teased, nipping at your earlobe. “I knew you’d see things my way.”

A whine built in your throat, but you held it back. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. “Just fuck me and get it over with,” you snapped. You dug your nails into his pects. Lucifer let out a low laugh as he rubbed his fingers over your clit.

“Always in such a hurry,” he whispered. You tried to ignore the fact that you were already close to coming despite the fact he had barely touched you.

Your hips canted forward as he slipped a finger inside you. It wasn’t nearly enough, you needed more of him. His cold touch did little to sooth you like it had the first time, but it did add a level of sensitivity that you hadn’t experienced before. When he added a second finger, you felt your arousal drip down the digits. You groaned, squeezing your eyes shut tighter. Part of you worried he would snatch away your pleasure just as quickly as he had given it.

“Please,” you gasped. “Please, let me…” Before you finished your sentence, you came around his fingers. He watched, partially amused, mostly lustful, as you rode your orgasm out on his hand.

Once you gathered your wits, you cracked open an eye. Lucifer seemed to be only barely holding on to his self-control. He removed his hand and brought it up to his mouth to taste. “I’ve missed your taste,” he said lowly. You bit the inside of your cheek in order to keep yourself from making a noise.

Without another word, he pushed you onto the cold cement floor and began to remove his jeans. The cement took away some of the heat from your flushed skin, but it hardly mattered. Your body only burned more when you drank in the sight of him naked. He hovered over you, his arm braced next to your head. You kept eye contact as he positioned himself. The head of his cock nudged your folds and your hips rose to meet his.

Lucifer trailed a hand down your leg before lifting it around his waist. He thrust into you, and as you tilted your head back, he sank in teeth into your neck. Pain tangled and twined with pleasure, making your release a little bit sharper than you were accustomed to.

“Fuck,” you whimpered into his shoulder. His mouth traveled from your neck, biting wherever he could reach. He didn’t hold back as his hips snapped against you, almost urgent in nature. A low groan built in his throat.

Lucifer grabbed a fistful of your hair, his fingers tangling in the locks as he came. His hips sporadically twitched until he was spent. The two of you stayed like that for a few moments, mostly so that you could catch your breath, but also the revel in the passion you had just shared.

“So…,” he began, his voice hoarse. “Where does that leave us?”


End file.
